Puck
thumb La Puce a.k.a. Puck, mit richtigem Namen Jean-Xavier Lefèvre, ist ein großer Troll mit starkem Schweizer Akzent, heller Haut und blonden Haaren. Er hat fast keine persönlichen Sachen. Seine Kleidung kommt aus dem Kleider-Automaten oder ist geliehen - für die seltenen Anlässen, bei denen er einen Anzug braucht. Biometrische Daten Hintergrund Hintergundgeschichte des Charakters / "20 Fragen" 1. Woher kommt ihr Charakter, wie sieht seine Abstammung aus, wer waren seine Eltern und was hat er von ihnen geerbt? 2. Wenn sie sprechen könnten, was würden beide Eltern über ihr Kind sagen? 3. Wo war ihr Charakter zur Zeit eines Historischen Ereignisses und woran erinnert er sich in diesem Zusammenhang? 4. Wie ist ihr Charakter zum Shadowrunner geworden, und warum hat er sich für diesen Weg entschieden? 5. Wie sieht die Wohnumgebung ihres Charakters aus und was hat er gemacht um sie sich anzupassen? 6. Woran glaubt ihr Charakter, was sind seine Überzeugungen (wenn er welche hat) und warum hält er an ihnen fest? 7.Was missfällt ihnen am meisten an der Persönlichkeit ihres Charakters? 8.Von welchem der großen Zehn hat ihr Charakter die beste Meinung (oder die am wenigsten schlechte), welchen mag er am wenigstens und warum? 9.Welche Geschichte steckt hinter ihrem Charakter und seinen Connections? 10.Was fängt ihr Charakter mit seiner Freizeit an? 11.Wie und wo hat er seinen Fertigkeiten erlernt und wie hat er sie bis zur aktuellen Stufe entwickelt? 12.Gibt es moralische Grenzen, die ihr Charakter bei seinen Jobs ein hält, und welche Art von Jobs würde er ablehnen? '' ''13.Wie kam ihr Charakter zu seiner Tradition oder seinem Paradigma, wie wirkt sich das auf sein Schutzpatron oder Paragon aus und welche Auswirkungen hat das auf das Aussehen seiner Geister oder Sprites? 14.Wie hat ihr Charakter seine Modifikationen bekommen, wie wurden sie bezahlt und was hat seine Wahl beeinflusst (wenn er überhaupt eine Wahl hatte)? 15.Was hält ihr Charakter vom normalen Leben, von der Mainstream-Kultur und von denen, die darin verweilen? 16.Wenn ihr Charakter einen Alptraum hätte oder eine tief verwurzelte Angst, was wäre es und warum fände er es so erschreckend? 17.Was ist der „heilige Gegenstand“ oder die „wichtige Person“ Ihres Charakters und warum ist er oder sie so wichtig für ihn? 18.Was wollte ihr Charakter werden, als er ein Kind war, und wie sehen seine Ziele heute aus? 19.Wie sieht ihr Charakter aus und was hat seine Auswahl geprägt? 20.Wie hat ihr Charakter seinen Straßennamen erhalten? Gaben & Handicaps Spezialausrüstung 1 Beidhändigkeit Biokompatibilität (Cyberware) Erster Eindruck Hohe Schmerztoleranz 1 Thermosicht Allergie (Häufig, Mild) (Boden-Reinigungsmittel) Inkompetent (Animal Handling) Verschwundener Angehöriger (Familie) Manie/Phobie (Selten, Schwer) (kleine grüne Frösche) Attribute Initiativedurchgänge: 1(3) Aktionsfertigkeiten Wissensfertigkeiten Sonstiges Kontakte, Modifikationen, Traditionen, Adeptenkräfte, Zaubersprüche/Komplexe Formen, Initiationen/Wandlungen, etc... Waffen & Ausrüstung Saxophon mit Koffer Geld Stand: TT.MM.YY XXX.XXX ¥ Karma Stand: TT.MM.YY Gesamt: XXX Contacts Lower Management Zurich-Orbital Gemeinschaft Banker (2, 1) Cyberware/Bioware Bone Lacing (Kevlar) Datajack Dermal Sheath Rating 2 Move-by-Wire System Rating 2 Muscle Augmentation Rating 2 Muscle Toner Rating 3 Skillwire Expert System Smartlink Armor Armor Jacket 9/7 +Gel Packs +Nonconductivity 6 Form-Fitting Full-Body Suit6/2 +Biomonitor +Fire Resistance 6 Weapons Ares Alpha +Shock Pad +Sling +Gas Vent 3 +Personalized Grip +Smartgun System Pool: 13 DV: 6P AP: -1 RC: 8 Minigrenade: High Explosive Pool: 11 DV: 10P (-2/m) AP: -2 RC: 0 Minigrenade: White Phosphorus Pool: 11 DV: 8P/4P (-1/m) AP: -half RC: 0 Savalette Guardian +Gas-Vent 3 System +Personalized Grip +Smartgun System Pool: 13 DV: 5P AP: -1 RC: 5 Survival Knife Pool: 11 DV: 7P AP: -1 RC: 0 Telescopic Staff +Chameleon Coating +Melee Hardening +Personalized Grip, Melee Pool: 12 DV: 9P AP: - RC: 0 Unarmed Attack Pool: 11 DV: 6S AP: - RC: 0 Martial Arts (TBD!) Arnis De Mano ++1 DV on Club attacks Focus Will Two Weapon Style Vehicles Emotitoy Rating 6 (Minidrone) ("Kody") +Amphibious Operation Level 1 +Chameleon Coating +Gecko Tips +Empathy Software Rating 6 +Minidrone Sensor Kodama: Small bunch of leaves and two small sad eyes. Unknown brand, comm node always deactivated, maybe broken. Can cling and climb with gecko tips. Waterproof with lotus-effect and solar-powered. Due to chameleon coating, it will change color of leaves according to sensed mood and become invisible when the going gets tough. Will always return to its master mysteriously. Very depressive and quietly weeps a lot. Very fond of japanese culture and likes to clean when nobody is watching. Kodama Background: Infiltrator prototype of a discontinued program designed to operate self-sustaining in old tree-infested wastelands as well as in modern neo-bohemian jungles. Equipped with a highly developed emotional expert system designed by a japanese megacon, it is able to switch to the most promising personality in order to manipulate its host. Hijacked by an AI during the latest events in Geneva. Will now only connect to the matrix in order to contact the AI as a last resort e.g. to get back to its host. Kodamas main objective was to seek shelter on the biggest person around and cling to it by being indispensable useful. But the next mission updates are already prepared... Background Drawing the short straw: Means being raised in an orphanage in Montreux, Confédératio Suisse Francophone (CSF), educated by the légion étrangères, quickly promoted to major and worn out on the battlefields during several years. After that he returned to his home town to find out more about his family, but had to have noticed that the orphanage has been burnt down recently. He vegetated in a forest nearby, haunted in his nightmares by numerous victims and almost committed suicide, but... Saved by the bell: Found by a kodama (see Vehicles & Drones), got out of the forest, roved around, hung out in many jazz-bars, learned playing saxophone and a few month later he is now ready to resume the war in woodland solitudes as well as in urban jungles again. Notes Extra equipment: - Combat proven humidor with 6 cigars, cutter - Lighter - Saxophone with case Kategorie:Spielercharaktere - Team B